Untittled
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: A few years has passed since the death of Yugi's family now moving in with his cousin Yami he is finding out the hard way that some things stay with you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys darkangel here with another Yu-Gi-Oh story. Yugi and Yami are almost the same height I don't like it that Yugi is so short. Just to let ya know the three little dots are changes of point of view. Sadly I do not own it but if I did…. Well lets just say you don't want to know. Enjoy!**

**The rain fell down that day as if the gods were crying for the**

**innocents that were just slaughtered. Yugi thought as he stared out the window and watched the rain.**

**Yugi stared at his reflection of a boy with short black and red hair that was down just below his ears and hollow eyes. I look at the other passengers on board and wish I could be like them, happy and care free but I can't not after what happened.**

"**Of course I haven't slept well since; all I keep seeing is the**

**accident being played over and over in my head." Yugi thought to himself as he felt the train start to slow down.**

**I than looked out the window to my new home in Domino, Japan where my cousin and Grandfather lived, since they were the only family I had left.**

**As I left the train with the few processions I had, I could already**

**smell the salty air from the sea that surrounded this small town.**

**I stood under the entrance of the train station as I waited for my**

**Grandpa to arrive. As I waited I noticed that everyone knew**

**everyone here and I wondered how I was going to fit in…**

**It was over an hour when I had decided to go look for a pay phone when I noticed that someone was calling my name.**

**"Yug, hey Yugi wait up?" I turn around and see a guy with dirty**

**blonde hair running towards me.**

**"Yea I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you." I said as I picked up my bag.**

**"Cool Gramps was busy so he asked me to come get ya; by the way it's nice to meet ya, da name's Joey." Joey said as I followed him to the car.**

**"So Yug how was da ride up here?" Joey asked me.**

**"It was ok I guess, I mostly just slept the whole way." I said not**

**really in the mood to talk.**

**"So….." Joey said after an awkward silence, "What kinda stuff are ya into? Joey asked me.**

**"I was into puzzles and games but its been awhile since I done any of them." I explained as we pulled up to a small game shop.**

**We headed inside when an old man that was shorter than Yugi came out from behind the counter and greeted them.**

**"Yugi my boy I'm so glad that you made it, did you have a nice trip?" he asked as he gave me a big hug.**

**I shook my head yes not in the mood to talk after that strong show of affection which made my body go stiff.**

**"Joseph can you do me a favor and show Yugi around while I close down the shop?" Gramps asked as I picked up my bag off of the floor.**

**"Sure Gramps besides I was gonna wait for Yami anyway." Joey said as I followed him up to the second floor where the house was.**

**"It's been awhile hasn't Yug, since ya last saw your cousin Yami." Joey said as we went to the third floor.**

**"Yea I guess it has." I said not wanting to think of the last time**

**Yami visited me and my sister.**

**"You ok pal?" Joey asked me as he turned towards me.**

**"Yea I'm fine I just had a long trip that's all." I lied hopping**

**that he would buy it.**

**"If you say so pal, dan I'll just leave ya alone dan." Joey said**

**after he pointed out which room was mine.**

**After Joey left I went in my room and shut the door as I felt the**

**tears start to caste down my face.**

**"I didn't mean to start crying again it was just so hard for me to**

**get these thoughts out of my head." I thought angry to myself as I threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep…**

**"Thanks for the ride Seto I'll see you tomorrow at school." said a**

**tall boy that look similar to Yugi but had a darker demeanor to his appearance.**

**"Hey Gramps I'm home!" he called out as he entered the house part of the game shop.**

**"Hey Yami did ya have fun hanging out with moneybags?" Joey asked when he had entered his bedroom.**

**"I told you Joey, not to call him that and yes I did, did Yugi arrived yet?" Yami asked as he took off his cloak.**

**"Yea but to tell ya da truth pal he acts nothing like ya said when ya told us about him." Joey said.**

**"Give him a chance remember Joey he just witnessed something horrible and it may take him awhile to get over the event." Yami explained.**

**"Dat's kinda hard to pal, when I'm in da dark about da whole thing do ya mind filling me in?" Joey asked as Yami sat down at his desk.**

**"It wouldn't be fair to Yugi but I will tell you what I know. Yugi**

**parents and his little sister were killed and now my after a couple of years my Grandfather got custody over him." Yami explained.**

**"Yea right I know dere's more dan your telling me pal, but I won't force ya to give me da details." Joey said as they started to duel…**

**((Dream Sequence))**

**Yugi was holding his breath as he and his younger sister were hiding in the coat closet. It had seemed like hours since the guy had broken into their house and held a gun to their Dad's head.**

**He held his sister tighter as he felt her shaking in fear. He gave**

**her a hug hopping it would help her calm down. I remove my hand that were over Lisa's mouth since she had almost screamed when we had heard the gun go off.**

**I waited another hour before I opened the door slowly and saw my mom's dead body a few feet in front of me. **

**((End of dream sequence))**

"**No!" I yelled as I bolted up right in bed covered in a cold sweat.**

**"Yugi are you alright?" someone asked from the doorway of his**

**bedroom.**

**"Yes Yami just a bad dream." I explained as I dried my hands on the bed sheets.**

**"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?" Yami asked as he came into the room.**

**"No I'm sure but thanks anyway cous." Yugi replied softly.**

**"Alright if you have any more bad dreams my bedroom is across the hall if you want to talk about it later, goodnight Yugi." Yami said as he shut the door behind him.**

**Yami than went to his bedroom and started to do his homework when someone had sent him an email online.**

**It was his girlfriend Tea who wanted to tell him goodnight since she had just gotten home from dance practice. They than talked for a little while as Yami did the rest of his homework before he signed off for the night.**

**Yami was in bed thinking about the days events when he heard some noises in the other room. He was about to dismiss it when he remembered earlier about walking in on Yugi. So he had decided to go check in on his cousin to make sure that he was alright.**

**But when he entered the room Yugi was still and quiet so Yami closed the door and went to bed himself.**

**Well there ya go don't know what to call but maybe ya guys can come up with something. Read and review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had just broken over the horizon and the residents of the game shop were still asleep all except its newest member. He had barely slept a few hours as his nightmares of the incident had continued to hunt his mind. He had fallen into a light sleep as another dream had decided to haunt him.

Dream Sequence: ⌠Mommy? Big brother I▓m scared.■ Lisa had whispered to him as Yugi had kept her from going near their mother▓s dead body.

⌠Its ok sis it will all be over soon we just need to go out the front door that▓s all.■ Yugi said softly as he had carried Lisa towards the door as he had than heard a gun cock behind him.

⌠I was wondering when you brats would come out. But the girl down and walk towards me slowly.■ The man said as Yugi had kept his back towards him.

⌠Lisa I need you to do me a favor I▓m going to put you down and when I let go I want you to run out the front door and keep running until your some place safe ok?■ Yugi asked as he had locked eyes with his younger sister.

⌠I can▓t Yugi I can▓t just leave while you stay here and protect me.■ Lisa whispered as the gun had gone off and a bullet had hit Yugi▓s shoulder as he had dropped to the ground as Lisa had screamed out his name.

⌠I▓m fine Lisa now get going.■ Yugi snapped as he had shoved Lisa away from him as he could hear the other guy making his way towards them. Lisa had stood there for a moment before she had darted out of the door. Satisfied Yugi had turned his attention to their attacker but was to late as he felt the man▓s boot crashing into his stomach.

The man had kicked Yugi a few times before he had turned Yugi over and had aimed the gun towards Yugi▓s heart. ⌠Say hello for your parents for me and don▓t worry I▓ll take good care of your sister for you.■ The man said about to pull the trigger when something had smashed into his head making the man hit Yugi▓s stomach instead.

⌠You stupid bitch your going to pay for that.■ The man said as Yugi had realized with horror that his sister had came back to rescue him. The man had tried to advance towards Lisa but Yugi had grabbed his foot and the man fell backwards onto him as Lisa had made another quick escape only to have the man▓s weight knock Yugi out cold... end of dream sequence

Yugi sat there as he rocked himself back and forth hoping that this motion would help make the fear go away. Seeing that he wasn▓t going to get any more sleep Yugi had decided to get dressed and head downstairs. He had entered the shop were Yugi had busy himself with straightening and sweeping the shop as he had than went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

⌠Yugi you▓re up early today did you have a good night▓s sleep?■ his grandfather had asked as he had entered the kitchen and had started to make breakfast.

⌠It was alright though I▓m surprised that Yami isn▓t up yet.■ Yugi replied softly as he stood next to the counter watching the older man cook.

⌠Really I▓m surprised that you sleep at all last night since you seem to get up a lot last night. As for my other grandson he▓s the kind that likes to spend the day sleeping. Though I would appreciate it if you woke him up for me.■ Grandpa said as he turned to face me.

⌠Sure why not.■ I replied quickly as I hurried upstairs as I wondered how Grandpa had known what I had been up to last night. I had entered Yami▓s bedroom and tried not to laugh at the light snores which were coming out of my cousin▓s mouth.

I had decided to run and jump onto Yami▓s bed which would had gotten a funny reaction. But stopped when I remembered that was the way Lisa used to get me up so I decided to shake him awake instead.

⌠Yugi go away and let me sleep.■ Yami muttered as he had rolled over on his side so that he wasn▓t facing Yugi.

⌠Sorry Yami but you asked for this.■ Yugi thought as he had splashed Yami with ice cold water.

⌠Yugi!■ Yami had yelled as he sat bolt upright as Yugi had bolted out of the room and had headed back downstairs. Yugi had entered the kitchen only to than be joined by Yami a few minutes later.

⌠Little one please tell me why you decided to wake me up with water?■ Yami asked as their Grandfather tried not to laugh at this.

⌠No reason why do you ask?■ Yugi asked giving a weak smile to this.

Yami was about to comment to this when their grandfather had place two plates of pancakes in front of them ending their discussion for now.

⌠So Yami do you have any plans for today?■ Grandpa asked killing the silence.

⌠Yes actually the gang wants to hang out at the arcade today. They also want me to bring along Yugi so that they can meet him.■ Yami explained as he had than noticed that Yugi was picking at his plate.

⌠Is something wrong my boy?■ Grandpa asked as he also noticed how Yugi was acting.

⌠It▓s nothing I▓m just not very hungry, can I meet your friends another day Yami?■ Yugi asked not looking up from his plate.

⌠I guess that is alright Yugi if that is what you wish to happen.■ Yami muttered as Yugi had than excused himself and had headed upstairs.

Yami hurried after him as he went to go see what was bothering his younger cousin. ⌠Little one are you alright?■ Yami asked as he had entered Yugi▓s room and had sat on the edge of his bed.

⌠Of course I am Yami why do you ask?■ I asked as Yami had than noticed the dark circles that were under Yugi▓s eyes.

⌠No reason I guess I▓ll leave you alone than. But Yugi if you want to talk my door is always open for you.■ Yami had said before leaving the room.

I watched him leave as I wondered if I should tell Yami what was really bothering me. Deciding not to I had than decided to open up a notebook and write it down instead...

When Yami had arrived at the arcade his friends were already waiting for him. As Yami slid into a seat next to Tea he noticed the look of disappointment on his other friend▓s faces.

⌠What▓s wrong you act like you▓re not happy to see me?■ Yami had pointed out gaining his friend▓s attention.

⌠Naw it▓s not dat pal its just dat we were kind of expecting your cousin to come along dats all. Especially since Trish here has some questions to ask him.■ Joey explained as if speaking for the whole group. 

⌠Oh really and what question might they be?■ Yami asked as he had turned his attention towards Tristan.

⌠It▓s nothing man, don▓t worry about it.■ Tristan muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Yami was about to press the matter further but wasn▓t allowed to as Tea had decided to drag him to the DDR so that he could watch her play as the thing with Tristan was soon forgotten. In fact Yami was having so much fun that he even forgot about Yugi and what may be troubling him...

Yugi had written down everything he could think of in his notebook before he had decided to get out of the house and go for a walk to clear his head and do some sight seeing. He had snuck out the back door when his grandfather was waiting on a customer knowing that he would ask Yugi either a million questions or ask him to wait until Yami had returned home.

Yugi sighed in relief when he hadn▓t been caught and had quickly started walking. He had come across the school and the local park but hadn▓t stopped to enjoy either place. Yugi was lost in his thoughts though that he hadn▓t noticed a black leno pull up besides him. 

⌠What▓s wrong did you get kicked out or does the geek squad not allow new members to join them?■ Seto asked gaining the other boys attention.

⌠Geek squad what do you mean by that?■ Yugi asked him confused not knowing what he was referring to or who this guy was.

⌠The geek squad which consists of the group of morons that Yami hangs out with.■ Seto explained as he motioned for the boy to get in the car with him as Seto had than noticed Yugi▓s hesitation.

⌠Relax Yugi I▓m sure that Yami will tell you that I won▓t hurt bite so get in the car already.■ Seto muttered as he waited for the boy to climb in.

Yugi just stared at the guy as Yugi wondered if he was crazy or not. ⌠I▓m sorry but how can I accept a ride from you when I don▓t even know who you are.■ Yugi said softly as Seto had looked up at him sharply.

⌠Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corps Corporation now get in the car before I change my mind and leave you here.■ Seto muttered as Yugi had finally got into the car with him.

⌠So what made you decide to stop and give me a ride?■ Yugi asked Seto since an awkward silence had fallen between them.

⌠I don▓t know to tell you the truth I guess I just felt like picking you up. So tell me something Yugi do you always walk around in strange neighborhoods or did you just do it for fun?■ Seto asked as Yugi had gave him a weird look at this.

⌠Yami told me about you I would say that I▓m sorry but why should I when I don▓t know you or your family for that matter.■ Seto commented as they had pulled up to the arcade.

⌠Here▓s your stop don▓t forget to tip the driver on the way out.■ Seto muttered as Yugi had gotten out of the car as it had than drove off.  
⌠Wow who ever thought dat moneybags would be nice enough to give someone a ride.■ Joey muttered as Yugi jumped at this not knowing that Joey was standing behind him.

⌠Sorry about dat pal come on I▓ll introduce ya to the rest of da gang.■ Joey said as he pulled Yugi inside as Yugi had tried to pull away from him.

When they had entered the arcade Joey had lead him to a table where a boy with pointed brown hair was sitting as Joey had than ran off to tell the others that Yugi was there.

⌠So your Yami▓s cousin man you may look like him but otherwise your not even close.■ Tristan muttered once Joey had left the table.

⌠What do you mean by that you make it sound like Yami would be bettered off with out me.■ Yugi commented as he glanced over at the other boy before staring back down at the table.

⌠Of course he would be better off I▓m not even sure why he let a physic path like you live with him. What▓s wrong was killing your family not enough?■ Tristan asked as Yugi had looked up at him in horror.

⌠What are you talking about some guy broke in and killed those I love what would make you think that I would allow that to happen?■ Yugi asked as he was trying to hold back his anger.

⌠No of course you didn▓t kill them but you paid the guy so their blood is on your hands, I guess him raping your sister was a bonus huh Yugi?■ Tristan asked as Yugi had bolted up out of his seat knocking it to the ground in his haste.

⌠How dare you say that when you don▓t even know me, you think I wanted them dead? Do you know how much I would have preferred to take my sisters place instead of being left to live in this world with nothing left to look forward to?■ Yugi had yelled before he had run out the door.

Tristan watched Yugi leave as he was about to go play a game only to find Yami standing behind him as Joey was trying to restrain him. ⌠Tristan when you said that you had questions to ask Yugi, I thought you meant that as generally asked questions, not the type that would push someone over the edge. How dare you accuse him of such an unholy act do you even know what really happened Tristan or did you just read some story off line and assumed that it spoke the truth?■ Yami asked as Joey was struggling to hold him at bay.

⌠Come on Yami you can▓t tell me that you believe his story why would a killer leave him alone and kill the rest of his family unless he was in on it?■ Tristan asked as Joey had almost let Yami go at that comment.

⌠Tristan just so you know, the next time you▓re near my cousin remember this, the reason why my grandfather had to go down there and identify the bodies was because Yugi was still in the ICU almost brain dead so tell me again how you think Yugi was in on it?■ Yami asked as he had shoved Joey away from him and had headed out of the door to go search for Yugi.

⌠Trist of all da dumb idea ya had I think dis one takes da cake. I mean come on pal ya should had known dat you shouldn▓t had asked dem questions and not get Yami pissed at ya.■ Joey explained as Tristan just glared at him in silence.

⌠Yeah right Joey you▓re just mad because I had the balls to ask him what we all knew exactly that happened. I mean isn▓t it weird that he survived it with just a few wounds while his sister was kidnapped and rape before being killed?■ Tristan asked as he had stumbled back as Joey had punched him in the face.

⌠You▓re a real pal Trist ya know dat? What da hell is wrong with your brain did it get messed up somehow? First ya ask Yugi if he killed his own family even though he▓s not even over it. Dan ya ask Yami who had went up dere to visit him and had saw his sister▓s body when dey had found it. So tell me again Trist why you▓re still his friend?■ Joey yelled before he had left to go help Yami look for Yugi.

Tristan just watched them leave as Tea had walked up behind him. ⌠Tristan where did everyone else go?■ Tea asked as Tristan had turned to face her.

⌠No where they just decided that they were done here and that you wouldn▓t mind them leaving without telling you first.■ Tristan explained as a look of hurt had crossed Tea▓s face.

⌠That▓s weird Yami usually doesn▓t do that unless it was something was really important did something happened to his grandfather?■ Tea asked in concern as she had pulled out her cell.

⌠Naw nothing like that like I said they just ran out but I▓m sure at least Yami will be back soon.■ Tristan said as he had taken Tea▓s cell and headed to the park making Tea run after him...

Yugi had bolted out of the arcade as the words that Tristan had spoken were still being played in his head. Were they even true did people really think that he wanted his family dead? Even worse they think that he wanted his sister, the only thing that kept him alive was rape before she was killed. But why would they believe this when it wasn▓t even true. Didn▓t they know that Yugi had almost died trying to protect her or did they only believe what the media told them?■ Yugi thought to himself as he had slammed into someone being knocked to the ground.

Yugi had glanced up and was about to say that he was sorry when the guy he had ran into had yank Yugi to his feet. Yugi had glanced up at the man before him as he noticed that the man was already drunk.

⌠Well what do we have here don▓t you know that you shouldn▓t walk these streets alone?■ the man asked as he had picked Yugi up by the throat hanging him in the air.

⌠Please just let me go.■ Yugi had whimpered out in pain as the man had just laughed at this.

⌠Why should I when I can have some fun with you first.■ The man explained as Yugi had tried to kicked the man in the stomach to let go of him.

⌠Well what do we have here and I thought that you would just stand still and look pretty just I▓ll has to force you to stand still.■ The man explained as he had brought his free hand into Yugi▓s stomach punching him repeatedly as Yugi had cried out in pain.

⌠Shut up.■ The man had yelled as he had slammed Yugi▓s head into the wall making the young teen pass out from the pain. The man was about to do something else to the boy when he heard someone approach him.

⌠Fuck looks like I▓ll has to finish this later.■ The man thought as he had dropped Yugi before running down the alleyway as Joey had approached the entranced of the alleyway.

Joey was about to walk past the alleyway when he had heard someone running nearby. Thinking that it could be Yugi, Joey had walked down the alleyway only to find his friend crumpled in a heap on the ground and was unconscious.

⌠Yugi!■ Joey had yelled as he had ran towards his young friend as he was pulling out his phone. He had gently tried to arouse he boy when Yami had picked up the phone.

⌠Did you find him Joseph?■ Yami asked after picking up after the first ring.

⌠Yeah I did but it looks like someone else ran into him first. He▓s in pretty bad shape Yami and right now he▓s not waking up.■ Joey explained as he was starting to slap Yugi▓ face lightly.

⌠Alright tell me where you are and I▓ll be there as soon as possible though I hope you don▓t mind that Kaiba is with me.■ Yami explained as he glanced over at Seto as they were driving in his limo.

⌠We▓re near the school though maybe moneybags can help us out for once instead of being in the way.■ Joey explained before hanging up the phone.

When they had arrived Joey was sitting against the wall as Yugi laid next to him not responding to Joey▓s attempts to wake him.

⌠Wheeler what the hell did you do to him?■ Seto asked as they had stepped out of the limo. 

⌠Shut up moneybags I didn▓t do anything to him, he was like that when I got here.■ Joey snapped as Seto had smirked slightly at this.

⌠Knock it off both of you; did you see who did this Joey?■ Yami asked as he had knelt down next to Yugi.

⌠Nope sorry pal the bastard left before I got here.■ Joey explained as Yami had scooped up his cousin as Seto had walked over to where they were standing. 

⌠He▓s still not awake let▓s bring him to my place were my private doctor can take a look at him. You can come to Wheeler if your house trained.■ Seto muttered as Joey just glared at him for saying this.

Joey was about to comment to this when Yami had just gave him a look making Joey be quiet for once as the three of them had pilled into the limo. Yami had Yugi in his lap as they drove in silence.

⌠So care to tell me how this happen or am I to assume that it was just a convenience?■ Seto asked killing the silence that had filled the car.

⌠Tristan asked a stupid question that upset Yug to the point where he ran out of the arcade. I still can▓t believe that idiot he asked Yugi if he was responsible for his family▓s death.■ Joey muttered as Seto had arched an eyebrow at this.

⌠Which he shall pay for once I▒m ensured that Yugi will be alright.■ Yami had growled out as they had arrived at Seto▓s mansion. A doctor was waiting for them as he had taken Yugi out of Yami▓s arms and had headed to one of Seto▓s guest bedrooms. 


End file.
